Hurt Myself
by anonstalker
Summary: <html><head></head>Kau membuatku menyakiti diriku sendiri. gale/madge</html>


**A/n: **Ah, akhirnya bikin juga fanfic Hunger Games :D ukh, berhubung saya baru baca sampai _Catching Fire_, maaf kalau geje dan aneh.

**Warning:**_ Pairing _GalexMadge_, if you don't like (especially if you're team Gale) don't read it and don't kill me.._

_Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins _

.

Entah sejak kapan aku memperhatikanmu, mungkin sejak kau sering menjual stroberi padaku setiap pagi. Aku memperhatikanmu di sekolah, kau selalu mendapat perhatian dari banyak anak perempuan. Kau tampan, kuat, cerdas, laki-laki impian. Aku tidak pernah punya perasaan apa-apa padamu, aku hanya menganggapmu teman biasa, tapi kau begitu menawan, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu, karena kau adalah badai—_Gale_—yang tidak bisa kulawan.

Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku, kau sudah mempunyai orang yang kau cintai. Walaupun kau tidak mengakuinya, aku tahu kau mencintainya, mencintai Katniss, pasangan berburumu dan teman semenjak kecilmu juga sahabatku. Dari cara kau menatapnya, aku langsung tahu kau mempunyai perasaan kepadanya. Nasibmu sama dengan nasibnya, menjadi pengganti kepala keluarga, bersama-sama berburu ilegal untuk mencari nafkah, dan selalu bersama-sama. Yeah, aku mungkin iri kalau melihat kalian bersama-sama, entah aku iri padamu atau pada Katniss, kadang dengan melihatmu bersamanya membuatku seolah-olah bukan sahabat Katniss satu-satunya, dan realitanya, Katniss adalah sahabatku satu-satunya.

Tapi aku hanya tahu satu hal, kau membenciku. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi saat hari pemungutan kau mengatakan, "Gaun yang cantik," padaku. Mungkin ada perasaan senang dalam hatiku, tapi aku lebih yakin bahwa kau menyindirku, kau mengatakan itu karena kau kesal padaku bahwa aku tak perlu membawa sekarung gandum dari _tessera_, dan aku tak perlu repot-repot menuliskan berpuluh-puluh namaku dalam secarik kertas untuk di ambil di hari pemungutan. Mungkin sekarang kau menganggapku hina atau apalah, dan aku juga menganggap diriku sama seperti itu.

Kau tahu, walaupun begitu aku juga punya harga diri. Yah, mungkin kau tambah kesal padaku karena aku berusaha membalasmu. Pada akhirnya aku kalah saat itu, kau benar-benar membuatku tampak bersalah. Dan apakah kau tahu? Setelah itu aku menangis, aku kesal, tapi bukan padamu, aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Kau sukses membuat aku merasa hina pada diriku sendiri, aku merasa rendah dan tanpak bodoh dengan gaun konyol itu. Aku hanya membayangkan kau akan senang jika namaku terpilih di hari pemungutan untuk _Hunger Games_, lalu dibunuh oleh peserta lain dengan keji dan menjadi tontonan manusia-manusia cinta kekerasaan itu. Jika itu membuatmu puas, tak masalah, aku juga sudah cukup kesal pada diriku sendiri.

Lalu keadaannya malah berbalik. Aku tahu kau selalu tampak murung setelah hari pemungutan, karena nama sahabat—ah, bukan, orang yang kau cintai diambil oleh Capitol. Kau biasanya selalu tampak sehat dan segar setiap habis berburu, wajahmu selalu tegar dan kuat menahan semua tantangan, tapi begitu dia pergi, semuanya hilang darimu. Aku tahu semua ini karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku melihat bagaimana kau menahan Prim agar Katniss bisa maju ke atas panggung untuk menggantikannya menjadi peserta _Hunger Games_, aku melihatmu memeluknya sebelum dia dibawa pergi, dan aku melihat wajahmu tampak berkaca-kaca saat kereta sudah membawa Katniss pergi dari Distrik 12, meninggalkan kita untuk selama-lamanya jika dia tidak selamat.

Tentu saja, aku merasa sakit. Entah kenapa, tapi saat melihatmu memeluk Katniss… Aku sudah tahu dari dulu kau memang mencintainya dan aku mungkin bisa saja bersumpah kau hanya menganggapku teman. Tapi aku memang merasa sakit, harusnya aku tahu aku tak boleh punya perasaan apa-apa padamu, karena pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang akan menyesal.

Akan tetapi wajahmu semakin murung hari demi hari sepanjang acara _Hunger Games_ makin menjadi-jadi. Aku tahu alasannya: Katniss dan Peeta. Hubungan antara mereka membuatmu kesal, sama seperti perasaanku padamu dan Katniss. Mungkin kau sekarang mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, disakiti oleh orang yang kau perhatikan dari dulu, orang yang kau cintai—tapi apakah aku memang mencitaimu? Aku tak tahu, aku sendiri bingung.

Walaupun begitu, melihatmu yang selalu murung membuatku sedih. Paling tidak aku ingin melihat senyummu tersungging di wajahmu yang tampan, melihatmu bersemangat lagi untuk berburu, menawariku stroberi lebih banyak sehingga kau sering datang ke rumahku. Aku hanya menginginkan itu darimu, mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Katniss.

Saat kau pergi berkunjung ke rumahku untuk menjual stroberi yang kau petik sendiri—yang biasanya kau selalu petik bersama Katniss—aku menatapmu lekat-lekat, kau balas menatapku. Kita tidak bicara, kita sama-sama terdiam. Aku terus mengamati mata kelabumu yang indah seperti badai—_Gale_—badai yang selalu membuatku menyakiti diriku sendiri, yang tidak bisa kulawan.

Setelah itu pun kau berpaling, kau memberikan sekantung stroberi itu kepadaku, dan aku memberikanmu uang untuk membayar, tapi aku tak melepaskan tanganmu saat aku menyerahkan uang itu. Kau menatapku bingung, berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tapi saat itu pun aku berusaha mengeluarkan keberanianku untuk berbicara kepadamu, mengatakan kalau aku ingin ikut berburu denganmu satu kali saja yang mungkin saja merepotkan, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana wajahmu saat berburu, aku ingin tahu seperti apa perasaan yang dirasakan Katniss saat bersama denganmu, aku hanya ingin tahu itu.

Awalnya kukira kau akan menolaknya dan menyuruhku kembali ke kamarku untuk tidaur-tiduran saja, tapi kau hanya tersenyum, senyum pertama yang kau berikan setulus mungkin kepadaku. Setelah itu pun kau menarik tanganku, menarikku menuju hutan sambil berlari. Tentu saja hal tampak aneh, semua orang melihat kita berlari sambil bergandengan—dan aku tahu kau dan Katniss bahkan belum pernah berjalan berduaan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Kita pun sampai di pagar perbatasan, kau membantuku melewati pagar perbatasan itu melalui lubang kecil, tapi sialnya aku malah tersangkut. Belum apa-apa aku sudah merepotkanmu, tapi kau kelihatannya tak keberatan, kau malahan tertawa dan membantuku keluar. Mungkin saat itu mukaku merona, saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa secara langsung. Setelah itu kau mulai berburu, matamu menjadi tajam saat memanah hewan dengan busurmu, membuat jerat-jerat dengan tanganmu yang besar dan trampil itu, sedangkan aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk menarik rambutku yang tersangkut di ranting-ranting pohon dan berusaha berdiri gara-gara terpeleset di kubangan lumpur. Walaupun begitu, melihatmu yang serius saat berburu membuatku lupa dengan rasa sakit gara-gara terjatuh. Aku memang iri padamu yang sangat kuat, dan _yeah_, aku juga iri pada Katniss karena bisa mengamatimu seperti ini setiap hari.

Setelah itu pun kakiku tersangkut ke lubang yang cukup dalam. Ada beberapa akar tajam di dalam lubang itu dan membuat kakiku berdarah. Kau membantu menarik kakiku yang tersangkut dari lubang dengan hati-hati, lalu kau membantuku duduk dan bersender di pohon terdekat. Lukaku memang tidak terlalu serius, tapi kalau dibiarkan saja pasti akan terkena infeksi. Kau pun segera mengambil alat-alat P3K dari tasmu, kau mengobati lukaku dengan beberapa obat, dan entah kenapa aku jadi merasa canggung, ini pertama kalinya aku kakiku disentuh oleh anak laki-laki. Sentuhan tanganmu sangat lembut dan hati-hati, kau memasang perban pada kakiku yang terluka, lalu mengikatnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa maluku, rasa malu karena meropatkan dan kau begitu dekat dariku. Aku hanya sanggup berkata, "Terimakasih," dengan suara yang sangat pelan, tapi kau malah mendekat kepadaku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mendekatiku setelah itu. Wajah kita saling berdekatan dan hidung kita bersentuhan. Aku bisa mengamati wajahnya yang tampan itu dengan sangat dekat, yang sebenarnya dari dulu kuidamkan. Aku pun tak peduli dengan apa pun lagi setelah bibirmu menyuntuh bibirku. Itu hanya kecupan ringan, bibir kita hanya bersentuhan, tapi kau terus membiarkan ini bertahan beberapa detik. Aku harus mengakui, ini ciuman pertamaku, dan aku tidak yakin mengapa kau menciumku, tapi aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu, aku hanya tahu kalau aku menyukai ciuman ini.

Setelah itu kau melepaskan bibirmu dari bibirku, kau menundukan kepalamu di pundakku, dan aku mendengar kau berbisik, "Maaf kan aku."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau meminta maaf, aku menyukainya, sungguh. Tapi aku akhirnya tahu, kau meminta maaf kepadaku karena kau hanya ingin mencoba menghibur dirimu yang gelisah karena _Hunger Games_, karena Katniss dan Peeta. Aku seharusnya sudah tahu itu dari awal kalau kau sama sekali tidak merasa ciuman tadi itu istimewa, seperti yang kurasakan.

"Jadi… Jika Katniss sudah pulang, kau ingin mempraktekan ciuman yang lebih istimewa kepadanya?" tanyaku ketus, entah perasaanku kesal, senang, atau marah.

Awalnya kau terdiam, lalu kau pun menjawab, "Jika dia masih menginginkanku… Dia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali dengan Peeta."

Aku memang tidak melihat wajahmu, tapi aku yakin kau mulai murung lagi. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku tulus melontarkan ucapan ini, tapi aku tetap mengatakannya, "Aku yakin, ciuman yang mereka lakukan tidak ada bedanya dengan ciuman yang kita lakukan."

Kau masih menyender di pundakku, "Madge, aku benar-benar minta maaf—"

"Sudahlah," aku memotong perkataanmu sebelum aku mulai menangis karena perasaanku yang kacau, "Kau mencitai Katniss kan? Kau tak usah menciumku seperti tadi karena kau kesal atau apa, lupakan saja soal ciuman tadi, hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman.."

Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan, aku pun menangis, menangisi diriku sendiri seperti yang selalu kau lakukan padaku, membuatku merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri. Kau selalu begitu, kau selalu membuatku merasa aku mengasihani diriku sendiri, karena kau adalah badaiku—_Gale_—yang tidak bisa kulawan, angin kencang yang selalu membuatku tumbang.

Dan akhirnya kau memelukku erat, aku balas memelukmu. Aku tahu aku takkan bisa memilikimu, karena jika aku berusaha—seperti yang sudah kukatakan—aku akan menyakiti diriku sendiri dan aku tidak ingin kau membuatku merasa begitu lagi.

Tapi untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau berada disampingku, hanya untuk saat ini, karena aku tahu kau takkan pernah mencintaiku walaupun aku mencintaimu sampai aku mengasihani diriku yang tak bisa mendapatkanmu.

**~end~**

**A/n:** Ueh maaf ceritanya jadi abal kayak gini. Saya emang nggak jago bikin yang beginian LOL dan Gale itu artinya badai topan dll gitu kan? Maaf kalau nggak nyambung~ bhs inggris saya ancur tapi sok-sok-an bhs inggris beuh, ancur-ancuran lagi diksinya =="

**A/n 2: **Btw, ada yang tahu kapan "Mockingay" yang teremahannya terbit di Indo? Saya cuma tahu bakal keluar tahun ini tapi udah nggak sabar, udah baca spoiler disana-sini/ada yang disengaja ada yang nggak disengaja/, dan yah yang membuat saya kesal… Finnick mati ya?

Oke, sudah ya… Review dibutuhkan :D


End file.
